CSI & CM: The Wolf among the Lambs
by dragonfire53511
Summary: A monster is lurking in the city of sin; that is preying on the lambs looking to make there fortune only to losses more than just their money...


Title: The Wolf among the Lambs

Crossover between: CSI Las Vegas / Criminal Minds

Synopsis:

A monster is lurking in the city of sin; that is preying on the lambs looking to make there fortune only to losses more than just their money. After finding the twelfth victim in there hotel room in the Sahara after the maid came in to clean out the room to find not only the horror but also a message that will make someone return.

Chapter One - The Scene and the message received

The maid ran from the room screaming something in Spanish as she went down the hallway; the smell of gore from the room started to permeate the hallway and the sound of the maid slamming her finger into the elevator button echo throughout the hallway.

As the door open the maid jumped inside and hit the ground floor button; as the door closed she dropped to her knees and begun to cry and do the catholic sign of the cross as she said a prayer out load to herself as she started to rook. As the doors open two college coeds that looked like they were a few beer shy from alcoholic poisoning saw the woman crying than back away before they moved forward to see if she was okay. The sounds of maid's cries filled the casino floor as did the coed screams for help also echoed as security and other people came running.

~ 15 minutes later

As Nick and Greg walked towards the elevators pass the yellow police tape and the police guarding the elevator from people getting on. The two flash there credentials before getting on the elevator as the doors closed Greg said to Nick.

"So do you think this freak left any clues this time or just more sadistic gore?"

To this Nick shrug his shoulder slightly, It had been three days sense he slept more than an hour without having a nightmare of the scenes he seen this monster leave for them. As the elevator door open the smell of iron filed their nostrils. This smell was become oh too familiar to them as they step out of the elevator pass the cop on duty and made their way down the hallway as they enter the hall they saw both sides cord off in yellow tape. They saw the third officer stand guard outside of their crime scene. The two CSI showed the officer their badges before entering the room. As they walked in the sound of plastic wrap crinkle under foot as they continue inside. As they got fully inside the room they saw the two corpses of the guests hung from the ceiling. Like the other victims there chest laid ripped open and heart removed. The 8 liter of their blood soaked the bed sheets they hung over.

Nick and Greg didn't have to see the rest it was exactly like the others; the hotel room was coved in plastic sheeting. A serving trolley with a candle stick in the center, a fine dinner plate with a fork and a steak knife were coated in small amounts of bloods and tissue most defiantly from the victims. But something caught Nick's eyes there was a red tint behind the plastic. After Nick took sufficient photos as Greg took notes. They then removed the plastic covering what they saw made their hearts stop for an instant. Scrawled across the wall in blood was a little story; {The wolf stalk the cement forest eating the little lambs. While the stupid shepherds; try to protect them from their fate. Unfortunately for the shepherds one was not paying enough attention and now one of them our at the mercy of the beast. } Underneath the story was Sara Sidle badge and gun.

Nick took out his phone and hit the speed dial for Sara as Greg was already calling headquarter to report the possible abduction.

"Come on Sara pick up!"

Nick heard Greg say as he waited for an answer or Sara voicemail to pick up.

"Russell you haven't seen Sara tonight have you…..Well we think the wolf got her."

Meanwhile in San Francisco, CA

The weather was pretty bad; Gil was sleeping in his home after return to the states for a seminar he agreed to speak at. He was tossing and turning as he was experiences nightmares, the sound of lighting as the storm worsens. An between the lighting flashes the ghostly figure most likely created by Grissom's mind appeared it was Warrick; He walked over to Gil and touches his shoulder.

"You need to wake up... She endanger"

Gils eyes open for a moment he swore he saw Warrick but pushed the thought away as his bed side phone rang. Gil picked the phone up and said in the first few rings.

"Hello this is Grissom….."

Grissom sat up and got out of bed as he said.

"I'll be on the next plane."

Half hour later, San Francisco International Airport

Grissom came barrowing through the airport door heading for the nearest flight counter determine to get to Vegas to save his wife. His mind was so focuses on that he didn't see the man in front of him until they collide with one another, Grissom saw stars for a brief moment as the two of them hit the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?"

As Gil got himself upright and looked at the man he ran into and said.

"I'm sorry I just have allot on my mind."

The man looked at Grissom; for a moment the man recognized the look in Grissom eye's it was the same look as he had when he knew Sarah was endanger. He also remembers how it felt when she was taken from him so he decides he let the guy off for the accident.

"It fine, Accident do happen."

The two got up and Gil decides to introduce himself.

"Well I'm sorry anyways! My name is Gil Grissom; an you our?"

Gil extended his hand the man took it into his and shook it before saying.

"My name is Jason Gideon…. Gil Grissom not the Gil Grissom that worked in Las Vegas Crime lab awhile back."

Gil nod before saying.

"Yes … Why you ask?"

Jason looked at Gil and said.

"Well I us to work at the BAU and remembered reading a few of the papers you wrote. So what got you so engrossed that you didn't see me?"

Gil looked at his watch than said

"Something has happen to someone I know in Vegas and I need to go see if I can be some help… Please forgive me I got go see if I can get a ticket."

As Gil walked passes Gideon he saw Sarah looking at him motion to him to follow Gill.


End file.
